Peregrine Falco VF (Lamborghini Aventador LP700-4)
The Lamborghini Aventador LP700-4 has been renamed to Peregrine Falco VF due to copyright reasons. The Lamborghini Aventador is a mid-engined super car produced by the Italian manufacturer Lamborghini. Launched on 28 February 2011 at the Geneva Motor Show, five months after its initial unveiling in Sant'Agata Bolognese, the vehicle, internally codenamed LB834, was designed to replace the then-decade-old Murciélago as the new flagship model. The Lamborghini Aventador LP 750-4 SuperVeloce was announced at the 2015 Geneva Motor Show. It features an upgraded powertrain, with maximum power output increased to 750 PS (552 kW; 740 hp) from the standard coupé's 700 PS (515 kW; 690 hp). Combined with weight reduction of 50 kg (110 lb) from increased usage of carbon fibreeroth inside and outside the car, the LP 750-4 SV has a power to weight ratio of 1 hp to 2 kg. The car also features improved aerodynamics, with downforce increased by 180% as compared to the standard Aventador coupé. Notable aerodynamic upgrades are a revised front splitter and a rear diffuser along with a fixed CFRP rear wing. The car's driving dynamics have also been upgraded, featuring new enhanced electronic steering for superior maneuverability at high speeds, magnetic pushrod suspension for superior handling, and chassis improvements to increase rigidity. Overall the LP 750-4 SV's 0–100 km/h (0–62 mph) acceleration time is decreased from 2.9 seconds to 2.8 seconds, with the theoretical top speed still "somewhere in excess" of 350 km/h (217 mph). It should be noted that individual owner tests have shown the car is more than capable of reaching an absolute maximum of 230 mph at the right conditions and this speed has been verified Sports Auto Magazine, which will put the Aventador family as one of the fastest production cars ever built in the 700-800 Horsepower range, impressive given that many other cars capable of similar speeds have far more horsepower (900+ hp). Delivery of the car began in the second quarter of 2015 with production limited to 600 units along with a base price of US$493,069. Road & Track recorded a 0–241 km/h (0–150 mph) time of 12.8 seconds, a 0–322 km/h (0–200 mph) time of 33.5 seconds, and a 0-1⁄4 mile (402 m) trap speed of 227.4 km/h (141.3 mph) in the March 2016 0–322 km/h (0–200 mph) shootout. Production of the Aventador LP 750-4 SuperVeloce ended in July 2017 with the last car finished in a bespoke liquid silver metallic paintjob. Overall, the Peregrine Falco VF has some very good specifications with no Modifications. This car is in the top 20% of the best cars in the game as of the moment and is a very good racing car. Max Speed 284 mph, 457 kmhh Acceleration The acceleration rate with no modifications is slightly faster than the Peregrine Kingsman, which has a 0-100 of 2.6 Seconds. Braking The braking is considered good (0.6 - 0.75), this is above average. Handling The Handling value is 0.4, this is considered to be okay (0.4 - 0.6), this is average compared to the other cars. Max Speed The max speed depends on the tuning setup, as the drag would have a lower top speed than the circuit. With everything and the pro-long gears, it has the same max speed as 284 mph or 457 kph. Acceleration There is a definite increase in the acceleration of the Falco VF after tuning, even though it is still 0.16 seconds slower than an unmodified Huracan. Braking The braking is one of the strong points of this car, it is considered to be great (0.75 - 0.9) with Racing Brakes. Handling The Handling is the real only disappointment, as it does not seem to have any improvements, however, it can be modified to have a better grip on asphalt or on the grass. * In keeping with Lamborghini tradition, the Aventador is named after a fighting bull. Aventador was a bull that fought particularly valiantly in the bull ring of Zaragoza, Spain in 1993. The bull which the Aventador is named after earned the Trofeo de la Peña La Madroñera for its courage in the arena. * Production of the Aventador was planned to be limited to 4,000 vehicles (4,099 Murciélagos were built); however, in 2016, it achieved the 5,000 unit milestone. The molds used to make the carbon-fiber monocoque are expected to last 500 molds each and only 8 have been made. * The base price of the Aventador is US$393,695, GB£'315,078.' * The car's shape borrows heavily from Lamborghini's limited-edition Reventón and their Estoque concept car. * This car was only given to players who played the game during its alpha phase. * On 6 / 24 / 19 the SV's mesh got changed to an LP700-4 variant. ** It is unknown if the SV's mesh will ever be used again as a separate car in the game. * The SVJ version of this car infamously set the current production car speed record for the Nürburgring Nordschleife track at 6 minutes 45 seconds, which puts it squarely up against Group C and F1 cars, which is highly impressive given the fact that those vehicles used are tuned and built specifically to set lap records on tracks such as Nordschleife, while the SVJ used was right out of the box, giving it Hypercar status despite it's lower Horsepower compared to "true" Hypercars (800+ hp). * The Aventador is somewhat slow when doing Airport quarter mile. Category:Super Category:To Be Re-Written Category:Alpha Pages Category:Supercars Category:Supercars Dealership Category:Cars Category:Land Vehicles Category:Lamborghini Category:Gas Powered Category:Not on sale Category:Supercar Category:Unobtainable